marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Iceman Assemble!.png DesertMutantBattle.png|X-Men vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants|link=First Class (A!) BrotherhoodVsBrotherhood.png|Sabretooth vs Domino vs Rogue vs Omega Sentinel|link=First Class (A!) MutantandProud.png|Mutant and Proud!|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) 4cafc53b3dd3b.jpg|"Do you think we need more X-Men?"|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) Robert_Drake_(Earth-80920)_0010.png|"Stuff is getting REAL boring around lately."|link=Absorbing... (A!) 3 (9).jpg|"May I come in, sugar?"|link=Absorbing... (A!) Rogue_(Earth-80920)_0001.png|Rogue saving Iceman|link=Absorbing... (A!) WalkingintoWolvie&EmsLL.png|"Woah, dude, you earned yourself a great candy!"|link=Long Live (A!) EmmaFrostvsXMenLL.png|Emma Frost vs the X-Men|link=Long Live (A!) NitroVsXMen.png|Nitro vs the X-Men|link=Shadowed... (A!) StormVsJuggernautAvalancheBlobLiG.png|"Get them, Bobby!" IcemanVsBlobLiG.png|Iceman vs Blob Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0015.png|Iceman Storm&IcemanVsAvalancheLiG.png|Storm and Iceman vs Avalanche Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0014.png|"I was following something… I thought it was Toad…" 3 (2).jpg|"You should have told us! What if something had actually happened to you?!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0016.png|"I am sorry, Kitty… Next time I will do as you say" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0004.png|"Show me how Iceman does it" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0000.png|"I doubt he will learn, Emma!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0022.png|Iceman 4 (7).jpg|Iceman's full potential is unlocked 2 (9).jpg|Iceman attacks Emma Frost Three_X-Men_WXM.jpg|Wolverine, Beast and Iceman driving to the Avengers Mansion BIWQMM!.png|The X-Men ask Quicksilver for help X-MenVsBrotherhoodVessel-Ω.png|"We’re not killers." OmegaSentinelVsMagnetoProfessorX-Ω.png|"DESTROY… ALL… MUTANTS!" IcemanFreezesOS-Ω.png|Iceman vs Omega Sentinel OSHeatsItUp-Ω.png|"INITIATING HEATING SYSTEMS." OpticBlastAtOS-Ω.png|"How can we fight an enemy who is ready to counter all of our attacks?!" TeamworkCliche-Ω.png|"I know it sounds cliche but let’s try teamwork." MagnetoStopsTheX-Men-Ω.png|"STOP! We need her alive." TheLastBastion-LB.png|The Free Mutants at the Last Bastion BacktotheFuture-DoFP.png|Wolverine back in 2016 IcemansSkateRoutine-MutantMassacre.png|"Just enjoy the show!" IceWall-MutantMassacre.png|"We have to go, now!" X-MenVsArchangel-GA.png|"This is a kind of power you have never faced before, X-Men. This is a mutant with powers beyond your imagination… And this is just the beginning. Regroup, get a bigger team. You will need it." X-MenAndStudentsSeeTheNews-SotF.png|"Fair enough. But the rest of you is staying." TheAgeOfApocalypseBegins-SotF.png|"Evolution has been accidental for far too long… And you are accidents that must be corrected out of existence. The age of natural selection is over. Now begins the age of conscious selection. It is time for the grander destiny of Homo Superior to be realized. The test begins... let us see who shall pass. Only those worthy of survival will remain. A new race, cleansed and culled and stronger, awaits… On the other side of Apocalypse." IcemanHealsGambit-SotF.png|"This might hurt a little…" ToMeMyXMen!-SotF.png|"To me, my X-Men!" DangerRoomTraining-SotF.png|The X-Men training JeanOutsBobby-TAaStD.jpg|"Bobby… You're gay." BobbyFlirtsSuccessfully-TAaStD.jpg|Iceman gets covered in ice IcemanMeetsRomeo-TAaStD.jpg|Iceman crashes into Romeo RomeoAndIcemanTalk-TAaStD.jpg|Romeo helps Iceman up RomeoTalksAboutHisCrush-TAaStD.jpg|Romeo talks about his high school crush IcemanRomeo-000.png|"Mine’s Romeo. I normally tell people it’s just a name and not to read too much into it… But this time, I think I’ll leave that up to you." IcemanVsMothGuy-TAaStD.jpg|Iceman attacks the moth-like creature RomeoPunchesBobby-TAaStD.jpg|Romeo punches Iceman IcemanRomeo-001.jpg|"I am… A student. A runner. A Gamer. And, believe it or not, a recovering pick-pocket. But yes, I’m also an Inhuman." RomeoExplainsHisPowers-TAaStD.jpg|"I’m emotional empath." IcemanDisappointed-TAaStD.jpg|"Can you not make fun of me right now?" RomeoGivesBobbyHisNumber-TAaStD.jpg|"Oh, this isn’t my phone. It’s yours." RecoveryIsAProcess-TAaStD.jpg|"Recovery is a process, X-Man." PhoenixFacesHerDestiny-P5.png|"You wanted me? I am right here. And I’m not scared." PhoenixHasRisen!-P5.png|"The Phoenix has risen!" A!-_54_Cyclops_&_group.png|Cyclops approaching Phoenix PhoenixVsShiarGuards-ThePhoenix.png|Phoenix saves Princess Lilandra DarkPhoenixRises-ThePhoenix.png|"Hear me, X-Men! No longer am I the woman you knew! I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I AM PHOENIX!" Category:Galleries